


The Last Good Day

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Contest Entry, F/F, Sad, This is Super Late XD, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: This is a slightly edited version of my entry to Pricefield-Eternal's Writing Contest on Tumblr.Needless to say, this was written before Farewell's release so no there are major inconsistencies with the writing, but it's still a cute one-shot and I hope you enjoy!!





	The Last Good Day

I'm lying on a bed in an empty room, the walls are bare and painted a soft pink, the hue of the late afternoon light making them glow like fire.

I squint my eyes and roll over on my bed, the bare mattress underneath me scratching at my skin.

All my sheets have already been packed away and sent off to Seattle, along with all my toys and other things.

In fact, the whole house is empty except for me and my parents, and the only reason we're still here… is because of me. I begged them to give me one more week with Chloe before leaving, and since they know that she's the only friend I've ever had, they gladly obliged.

Chloe was absolutely crushed when I told her I was moving to another state almost a month ago now, and at first, she refused to talk to me, let alone look at me. I thought it was already over, I thought that because I was leaving her, she didn't want to be friends anymore.

But a week later Chloe was standing on my porch, bawling her eyes out and begging me to forgive her. I ran into her embrace with no hesitation and we stayed there hugging and crying for an hour until my parents made us come in from the cold.

We've been hanging out every day since, exploring Arcadia Bay and visiting some of our old haunts.

But today… today is my last day with her.

Our plan is to trek up to the lighthouse, where we'll watch the sunset together, just like old times.

One last adventure.

I wish things were different for us, I didn't ask to move, I didn't ask for my dad to get a new job… I didn't ask to leave the one person who's ever really been there for me and actually likes me.

If it were up to me, I'd stay in Arcadia Bay forever and me and Chloe would grow up together and maybe even go to Blackwell.

But I'm not in control and I can't change any of the things that have already happened.

I sigh and sit up on the edge of my bed, my looking around the room. There are so many memories in here, I think to myself, But they're all going to be gone once I leave.

I know me and Chloe will always have the memories in our minds, but the ones we've made in this room will literally be painted over in less than 24 hours.

Deciding I've dwelled on the past enough, I pull myself to my feet and gather up my things for the small hike, seeing that it's nearing the time that Chloe's supposed to come pick me up.

"Max, Chloe's here waiting for you!" Mom calls from downstairs a few minutes later as I pull my backpack over my shoulders.

"I'm coming!" I call back, taking one last look at my bedroom before walking out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hi Max," Chloe says timidly once she sees me, her usually pale cheeks dusted light red, "Um… ready to go?".

I nod and walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing tightly.

She immediately squeezes back, neither of us needing to say anything.

"You two behave okay?" Mom says once we pull away, traces of tears in our eyes.

I nod a little but let Chloe do all the talking.

"Yes ma'am," she says softly, "My mom is going to drive us back here before it gets too dark,".

"Alright then, you two have fun".

"We will," I pipe in, wiping my nose on my shirt sleeve before following Chloe outside to the front yard.

It's already late afternoon, so the entirety of the environment around us is painted a reddish gold, just like my room.

"Did you bring your camera?" Chloe asks once we start walking down the sidewalk to where the bus stop is.

I nod a little and pat my backpack, "Right in here".

"Good," she replies, "I wanna have something to remember you by,".

"It's not like you're never going to hear from me again, Chloe," I say, "I have a phone now so we can text and we can send letters if you want something more personal".

She scoffs slightly before sighing, "Okay… you're right. Sorry".

I've noticed that Chloe's been doing that more and more often now that William's gone.

I don't blame her… I'd be scared of losing someone I loved too.

We all would.

So once we get on the bus and begin heading towards the hiking trail, I root through my backpack and hand Chloe a sandwich my mom packed, smiling when she snatches it up and takes a huge bite.

"Thanks, Max".

I nod.

"So, you excited for Seattle?" she asks, crumbs flying when she speaks.

I shake my head and shrug, "No… I mean, kinda. I just wish you were going with me".

"Me too. Anything's better than staying here".

"Arcadia Bay isn't that bad is it?" I ask.

She shrugs and continues to eat her sandwich, "As long as you're here I'm fine. But you're not… so,".

I nod absently and shrink into my seat, leaving us in silence for the rest of the trip. It's less than a 15-minute drive from the lighthouse for my house, so once the bus comes to a stop and Chloe and I hope out, the sky has darkened only slightly.

"Ready?" Chloe asks, grabbing my hand and tugging me along as she begins to ascend the cliff.

I nod again and follow her, not letting go of her hand, "As ready as I'll ever be".

So we continue to walk up the trail in silence, neither of us having any more to say.

We've already said our goodbyes, accepted the inevitable… this is just another day.

The Last Good Day.

By the time we reach the lighthouse the sky has grown a small bit darker, the sun just beginning to slip under the horizon.

"What'd you say photographers call this?" Chloe asks, taking a seat on the bench.

"The Golden Hour," I reply, sitting beside her, "Pretty isn't it?".

There's a slight pause before she replies, a small sigh following her words.

"Yeah… it is".

We sit there is silence for a few more minutes, staring at the sunset before Chloe gets up, leaving me alone on the bench, slightly startled and confused.

"Chlo?".

"Come here for a sec," she says, as she kneels down in front of an old tree stump.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously, kneeling down beside her.

She turns to me and grabs my hand, placing a sharpened rock in it.

"Let's carve out initials in this or something, something I can always have even if you aren't here".

I blush slightly, "What about the pictures?".

She shrugs, "I'll lose those easily, this…" Chloe gestures to the stump, "Is forever".

I nod and grip the rock, placing it on the tree bark, "What should I write?".

"Max & Chloe. BFF Pirates. 2008" Chloe says, seeming to have clearly come up with this beforehand.

I nod and chip away at the dead bark until my name is carved clearly into the wood.

"Here, now you write your name," I say, not wanting to take all the credit.

She smiles and takes the rock, carving out the rest of the message.

"How's that?" she says, dusting her hands off.

"Perfect," I reply, leaning my head against her shoulder again.

We sit there and stare at our small memorial until the light from the sky slowly begins to fade, our special sunset completely forgotten.

"Max?" Chloe says after a long silence, "Promise you won't forget about me,".

I lift my head and blink, "I could never forget about you, Chloe. You're my best friend".

"And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?".

I nod and smile, wrapping my arms tightly around her, "Yeah, forever".


End file.
